


Propaganda

by DovahCourts



Category: Inspector Gadget (Cartoon), Inspector Gadget (Live Action Movies)
Genre: Claw is Sanford Irving Scolex, Gadget has heterochromia, Gadget is John Gabriel Brown, Human Gadgetinis, tags update soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Based on my IG AU. Called Propaganda.
Kudos: 3





	Propaganda

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my IG AU. Called Propaganda.

**\-- The Masquerade --  
\-- 12:00 AM --**

Gadget sighed as he looked across the room, they all wore masks. Even him. The fuzzy lining of the collar of the coat he wore for the party made him itch. What's the point of this party? Oh yeah, M.A.D's schemes. He can be easily recognized, even with the staff and the mask. The party is hosted at his old home, just seeing the symbol, that symbol that brought him pain. He was staring right at it.

The wings with eyes, the two rings around the rings even have eyes, how it was supposed to be "ethereal" according to his deadbeat mother.

Oh, how he hated it... then, he turned his gaze to the tall man in white who walked him. The man had eyes on him, there were fake scars on his face... must be for the masquerade.

"Aren't you familiar?" the man said, causing Gadget to glare. 

"Darling, do I know you?" the shorter man asked, raising one eye at the man in white. The taller man grinned, tilting his cigarette up.

"I think you know. Don't you recognize me? Maybe this voice might ring a bell." the man said as he roughened his voice.

Gadget's eyes widened for a bit, then began to glare. "Claw." he seethed, tightening his grip on the staff. Claw chuckled.

"Now now, Gadget. Don't get to hasty, you wouldn't want to sully your usual comportamento." said Claw as he leaned down, reaching Gadget's eye level.

"Dampnare." uttered Gadget as he scanned the room full of people, luckily he hasn't drawn a lot of attention. "We settle this somewhere else."

"Alright then, dearie."

**\-- Living Area --  
\-- 12:10 AM --**

"Well, well, Gadget. You sure do know your way around this place." Claw said in his usual suave voice, the one Gadget knows of when Claw was Sanford.

Gadget sighed once again, "I happen to go places, _Claw._ " Gadget spat out the words as if they were poison on his tongue, this intrigued Claw. "I don't stay cooped up in a copter 24/7 like you do, I have a niece, two sons."

"You have sons? Someone unfathomable of destruction like you?" Claw laughed out, this was all too funny for him.

"What about you? For all I know Talon hasn't attended school since his father left him. I'm surprised he's still alive, considering that having an uncle like you would've been a death penalty, considering the positions you've put him through."

Claw's smirk faded, he tore off his mask. The cloaking around his right arm disappeared, leaving behind his prosthetic. "Guess we're both on the same level then, Gadget." Claw sneered as the hand part of his claw rotated, metal fingers clanking together.

Gadget rolled his eyes, "Penny can handle herself, she knows how to get out of danger when needed. All I hope is for Talon's dad to come back, so all of this ends."

"But it doesn't."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so tired, i'll proof read after i wake up
> 
> This is Claw's Claw [ https://dovahcourts.tumblr.com/post/616500160214777856/claws-hand-for-my-ig-propagandaverse-so](https://dovahcourts.tumblr.com/post/616500160214777856/claws-hand-for-my-ig-propagandaverse-so)


End file.
